Surviving
by sanaazzy
Summary: Maria's way of Surviving MM AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-** I don't own anything so please don't sue me. It really isn't worth it!.  
**A/N:**This is a response to a challenge on CID

A/N: Thank you so much to Dreamerlaure for being an excellent beta!

**Chapter 1**

"It's over," Maria forced herself to say as she stared at the man she loved for the last two years.

"What?" Michael cried. A frown then marred his handsome features. They were in the middle of the usual rush hour lunch at the Parker's alien-themed café, "The Crashdown," when she broke the news to him. He was flipping a burger so he froze, his spatula mid-air.

"It's over," Maria replied with strength she did not possess. Taking a deep breath she willed herself to look into his eyes and for her voice not to break. "I can't do this anymore. It's not working. It's just not going anywhere."

"What do you mean? Where do you want it to go?" Michael asked moving towards her, leaving the grill, burgers and fries completely forgotten.

"It doesn't matter what I want anymore. You never used to care, so why are you making this harder," Maria cried. She knew she was being unfair. She knew he cared. The guy had stayed on earth for her instead of leaving to go to his home planet, something he may never be able to do again. And he had stayed for her, a mere human. He didn't want to leave without her. He loved her. She silently plead, '_Oh, God. I'm so sorry Michael, but please don't hate me. This is the only way. I have to push you away.'  
_  
"What? Maria, that's not true. I've always cared. I may not have shown it before but I've always cared. I do care. You mean everything to me," he replied, desperately willing the pain building in his chest to subside. When all she did was heatedly shake her head, he stepped towards her warily.

"Maria, whatever it is, we can fix this – I can fix this. Just tell me what you need. Please Maria, tell me what you want me to do," He knew he was begging, but right then he really didn't care.

"Maria?" he called, reaching out to hold her, but when she abruptly took a step back he froze, his arm still hovering awkwardly in the air.

"I'm sorry," she replied, looking everywhere but at him and at the same time blinking furiously keep the tears that threatened to fall at bay. "I just don't love you anymore," and she turned and ran out the kitchen and out of the café. She didn't stop until she was a block away. She reached an abandoned alleyway, and she slumped heavily onto the wall. Then the tears she had desperately tried to keep a hold on, flowed freely.

_'Oh god. Michael. Breathe,'_ she mentally reviewed. But then something inside of her broke, and she sobbed, _'No, no.'_ No longer in control of her emotions, Maria DeLuca broke down. Wounds she had managed to hide for so long opened raw before her. She cried for her mother, her cousin Sean, her father, her friend Alex, and Michael. Most of all, though, she cried for herself.

Michael stood rooted to the spot, staring at the door Maria ran through. Finally tearing his eyes away from the door he glared at his outstretched arm, and he didn't even flinch when the sugar containers and the ketchup bottles on the counter exploded.

"Oh my god, Michael. Are you ok?" Liz cried when she ran into the kitchen to check out the noise. Michael looked up at her, his eyes glazed and his expression pensive. Dejectedly his arm dropped back to his side and he blinked as if finally seeing her standing before him. Afraid of to use his voice he nodded his head and turned back to the grill. Instead of noticing that the burgers were burnt, he just stared.

"Are you sure?" Liz questioned seriously concerned. Nodding his head, Michael automatically picked up the burger flipper and started flipping the burnt burgers. Unsure of what else to do Liz released a resigned sigh, turned away, and walked out. Michael had always been a hard case, and if he didn't want anyone to know what was wrong, there was no way anyone would.

Ten minutes later, Maria was still slumped against the wall of the empty alleyway as she cried her heart out. She knew she desperately needed the money from the café, but knowing that she would not be able to face Michael, she finally decided to just head home. Once there, she could call Liz and tell her that she will not be able to finish her shift. Finally picking herself up from the floor with shaky legs and supporting herself with the wall, she stood, wiped her face with the sleeves of her jacket, smoothed down her hair, and made her way home.

She smiled slightly at the thought of going home to a nice hot bath before her shift at the new local nightclub began. She was eighteen now, and could finally work long hours and have more than one job. Not that she wanted to; she just had to. Money was tight lately, and any job she could get which provided an income was a job she was willing to do.

Once outside her door she took a deep breath and prayed to whatever god that existed for her mother to be home asleep, instead of out and looking for a fix or a way to get 'high'. Exhaling, she unlocked the door and entered the house from the kitchen. Looking around she was surprised to see that everything seemed to be in order. When she walked into the sitting room, she sighed when she saw her mother spread out on the sofa, sleeping. Grabbing a ?throwover?, Maria covered her mother. She stood back and watched the once beautiful woman before her.

Amy DeLuca's life went down the drain the moment her husband walked out the door. Dealing with depression, looking after her seven year old daughter and her troublesome ten year old nephew, and emotionally and financially supporting them had taken a toll on her. She craved for a way out, an escape, or just someway to numb the pain, and she found that with drugs. If only for a few hours anyway. So she kept the habit.

She did clean herself up once though. When Maria had turned twelve and Sean fifteen, Amy's life started to look up. She gave up drugs when she realized that she was running out of money to support both her habit and any money for Sean and Maria to live on. Of course since Amy wasn't working due to constantly being 'high', the money they had been living off was Sean and Maria's college funds. So slowly bringing herself out of her stupor Amy decided to lay off the drugs and to finally be a mother and an aunt to her children. She had managed to stay clean for three years. Although there were times when things were tough and money was tight, they had managed, as a family. Amy had no real qualifications, but she had very talented hands, and she started making alien-like souvenirs for the tourists. And for what seemed like eternity, they were happy.

Of course their happiness only lasted three years. When Sean was eighteen, he got arrested and thrown in jail for attempted robbery and Amy's drug habit had returned full force, if not worse than before. And with her cousin gone, her mother was constantly 'high' or passed out. Soon there was no college fund money, so Maria started working at "The Crashdown." Her best friend, Liz Parker, also worked there and her family owned the café, so it felt like a natural choice.

Maria looked lovingly at her mother and blinked back the tears. She had once been so beautiful, young and full of life, but now she looked so much older than her thirty-five years and her once vibrant green eyes were dull with bags under her eyes.

Finally turning away, Maria decided to go make her phone-call to Liz, have her bath, and make something to eat. She wanted desperately to forget the pain she was feeling in her chest, and the fact she had walked away from the one man she had truly loved. And who had loved her back.

TBC

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer -** I dont own anything

**A/N:** Thank you to my beta Dreamerlaure for her lovely work!

****

**Chapter 2**

Maria lay in the bath soaking it all in. Not wanting to leave the warmth of the bathroom she unplugged the drain, released the cool water, and plugged it again to refill with hot water. Forty-five minutes later when she realized that she couldn't hide in her bathroom forever, she reluctantly pulled the plug, stood up and stepped out, wrapping a towel around her slim figure.

She went into her bedroom and she grabbed her pyjama bottoms and a tank top. Putting a comb through her long wet hair, she made her way to the kitchen. With five hours to go before she had to go to work again, Maria decided to relax. The nightclub didn't open its doors until 9pm but since she had no experience with tending the bar, the manager told her to come in a couple of hours earlier for her training.

She walked over to the fridge and pulled out a carton of milk and a sandwich filler. She took out a few slices of bread from the bread bin, and a glass from the cupboard. Then she poured the milk into the glass, and sat down, ready to prepare and devour her lunch.

Just as she was about to take a bite, there was a knock on the door. Surprised, she looked up at the door. No one came over. Amy didn't really have any friends.… Roswell is a small town where everyone knew each other's business. They all believed that she wasn't a good parent due to her addiction, so they looked down on her. Nobody wanted to be seen with her just incase they were to be seen by another and have the town gossiping about them too. Sean was in jail, so none of his friends came over, and her, she didn't really have that many. What with school and constantly working she didn't have the time to invest in good friends. Also, their were parents who forbade their children from associating with 'that Maria girl,' assuming that because her mother was a drug addict and her cousin a criminal, she was bound for trouble too. All of these things didn't really give her much of a social life.

It was kind of funny how her life had turned out. The only people she could trust, to some extent, were the three aliens, Michael Guerin, and Isabel and Max Evans, and the three humans Liz, Kyle and Sheriff Valenti.

Pushing away her thoughts of Michael before she broke down again, she willed herself to repeat the mantra she had almost come to believe. Almost, being the operative word. _'Michael has his own problems. He doesn't need any more. Pushing him away was the best thing. I'm protecting him.'_

From the moment Max saved Liz after the shooting at 'The Crashdown' two years ago, he had virtually exposed them all. Ever since that day they had become hunted. It was bad enough with all the rumours of the 47' alien crash that made some people believe in aliens that they had unwanted attention into their heritage, but when the government officials started taking interest too, they knew they were in trouble.

When the knock came again, Maria forced herself to stand, walk over to the door and pull it open. Once the door opened to reveal the person on the other side, Maria froze.

"Sean?" she hesitantly whispered. Wow, she thought, he looks good. It had been three years since she last saw him, but prison somehow had been good to him. At the age of twenty-one, Sean had grown into a handsome man with his light blond curls, his toned but lean body and his strong jaw.

"Hey M," he replied smiling at his sister-like cousin. Sean stared at her, and decided she was more beautiful than he remembered. Her blond hair had grown out and was now long and straight. Her lips were full and naturally coloured. Her once beautiful breathtaking green eyes were red and puffy; she looked like she had been crying.

Before either said another word, Sean moved and engulfed his cousin in a bear hug, holding her tightly.

"I've missed you M," he whispered hoarsely, his voice full of emotion.

"I've missed you too," Maria replied without missing a beat as she held on to him.

_'Maybe everything will be fine now,_' she thought as she closed her eyes tightly and revelled in the feeling of being loved and held again.

TBC

Please review


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer -** I don't own anything

**A.N:** Thank you to my Beta Dreamerlaure.

**Chapter 3  
**  
Sean and Maria sat in the kitchen talking and laughing. It had been too long since they both had a good time. An hour had passed since Sean came back, yet they still hadn't ended their reunion. When Sean heard car alarms going off, he jumped up to look out the window. He raised his eyebrows and said incredulously, "All the cars are going off."

"Really?" Maria asked, joining her cousin at the window. A thought of Michael quickly flashed through her mind, but she tried to shrug it off and not think anything of it. She looked at Sean and joked, "Hey, welcome to Roswell, New Mexico where everything odd happens." She tried to push the thoughts of him from her head, and forced a smile on her lips as she went to sit back down.

Luckily for her Sean still had his back to her or he would've seen right through her fake smile.

"Yeah, I guess," Sean replied.

He turned his back to the window and walked back towards her. When he was comfortably sitting again, he took a deep breath, and asked the question he had been dying to know.

"How's Aunt Amy?" he asked softly. He watched as Maria tensed and avoided his eyes. He silently regretted wanting to drag them back in, but it was the right thing to do.

"She's.." Maria paused unsure of what to say next. The last time Sean had been here Amy had been clean. It was bad enough that he already blamed himself for Amy's drug obsession when they were younger, but now? It was too much of a coincidence for Sean not to trust in it.

Of course Maria secretly blamed herself for her mother's addiction. She believed that she was the cause of all the problems which was why she never complained about working long shifts and paying the bills. No one knew that she blamed herself for her own father leaving, or that at times she wished she hadn't been born because then maybe, just maybe her mom wouldn't have started taking drugs and her parents would still be together. No one knew how she felt and how could they, when no one cared.

"She's back on" Maria told him quietly. She felt hot tears slide down her cheeks, and she brushed her sleeve against them to keep them back. _'Why am I crying? I should be stronger than this. Lately all I've been doing is crying. Get your act together, DeLuca!'_ she mentally chided herself.

Sean closed his eyes and looked away. From the corner of her eye Maria could see the ticking in his jaw.

Taking a few deep breaths he turned back to his cousin, "How long?" he asked his voice controlled.

"Three years," Maria whispered back. She didn't want to tell him but at the same she didn't want to lie either.

Whatever colour was left on Sean face faded, and he clenched his fists, abruptly stood and left the house.

"I need some air," he threw over his shoulder as he slammed the door behind him.

Maria stayed motionless in her chair and stared at the door. She wanted to go after him and make him see that it wasn't his fault, but she knew he wouldn't listen. The problem with DeLuca's was that they were all very stubborn.

"Who was that? Michael?" Amy asked as she walked into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes. Then without waiting for an answer she grabbed her purse and waved, "I'm going out honey, see you later," as she walked through the door.

"Sure Mom," Maria said to the empty room. She knew she should be used to not getting any attention from her mom, but it still hurt. Amy's addiction had only gotten worse over the years. Before, Amy knew she had a limit on how much she could spend on the drugs, and she never went over it. But now it was like she didn't care. She'd steal Maria's money to pay for a fix or she'd come to an agreement with the dealer. Maria never asked what the agreements were because she really didn't want to know.

Sighing loudly she stood, and cleared the table. Then she went to her room and fell on her bed, burying her face in her pillows. She smiled when she realised that she could still smell Michael scent on her sheets and pillows; she could still feel his touch and his kiss. But the weirdest thing was she could feel his presence, like he was there watching over her, and somehow that comforted her. She set her alarm just in case she overslept, and eased into her bed. Maria pulled the pillow closer to her body, closed her eyes and fell into a slumber of dreams of Michael and happiness.

Michael stood across the street from her house, hiding behind a tree. He had finished his shift at The Crashdown an hour ago, and once he did, he practically ran here. He wanted to talk to her, wanted to understand what had happened. Everything was going good lately, and they didn't argue as much as they used to: they were happy. _'But, I guess she wasn't happy,'_ Michael thought sadly.

Just when he had coughed up the courage and was about to cross the street and knock on the door, he saw a cab pull up in front of the house. Pulling back and taking cover behind his trusted tree he watched as a good looking, blonde man stepped out, paid the cab and walked to the door. He watched as the door opened and how they exchanged pleasantries. But, when the guy threw his arms around _his_ Maria, Michael saw red.

Clutching the tree as a way to calm his possessiveness and his anger, Michael mentally threw daggers at the man's back. When the man walked into the house and closed the door it took all of his strength to not run across the street, kick the door open and beat the man senseless. Knowing that that kind of behaviour would only drive Maria further away from him he willed himself to take deep breaths and remain calm.

_'Fuck calm'_ his conscience screamed at him, '_that **good-looking** man is in there with your girl. Do something!'_

"No!" Michael growled breathing heavily. "He's probably just family"

_'What family? She never talks about her family,'_ his conscience reminded him.

"So? Doesn't mean she doesn't have any?" Michael replied. He knew he was being stupid speaking to himself, arguing against the part of him that insisted that something wasn't right, but he couldn't help it. He was right. He _**had**_ to be right.

An hour later when Michael saw no movement from the house, Michael's anger was on the verge of exploding.

_'He's probably touching her, kissing her, doing her. What kinda man are you? Your girl's in there boning some other guy and you're sitting out here doing yoga,'_ his conscience mocked him, throwing his fears at him.

"Shut up!" he practically yelled but it was too late. His hold on his anger was gone and the next thing he knew, all the car alarms on that street started going off.

Shit. This couldn't happen. Not in broad daylight anyway.

Shaking his head he stared at the house. "God, Maria.." he whispered. A few moments later he watched as the man walked out the house and slammed the door. Michael watched as the man take deep breaths and start walking away from the house. Even from where he stood, Michael could see how tense the man's shoulders were. Shrugging his shoulders, Michael turned his attention back to the house. He didn't care what was wrong with the man so long as he was out the house and **_away_** from Maria. _**That**_ was all Michael cared about.

Then he watched as Amy stepped out the house and got into her car. She looked tired and her eyes were red. He didn't know what was wrong with Amy because Maria refused to talk about her mom, but there were rumours that she did drugs. He looked sadly at the woman, wondering what could possible have caused her to do drugs when she had a beautiful, loving and caring daughter like Maria.

Knowing that Maria was now home alone, he crossed the street and crouched under her window. He watched when she came into her room, lay on the bed and quickly fell asleep.  
_'She must be tired'_ he thought to himself. Pleased that she was safe and confident that she wasn't going anywhere, Michael stood and turned to go home. He had to get ready for his second job now, and he decided that he would be back later to check on her.

TBC

Please Review


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer – I don't own anything.

**Chapter 4**

Maria grunted, trying to block out the annoying beeping. For once, she was having such a good dream and she wanted to hold on to it longer but she knew it was hopeless. She could feel it fading away, fast. She buried her head deeper into the pillows, trying to muffle the sound but that didn't do the trick either. She groaned loudly, and reached across to switch the alarm off. Forcing her eyes to open, she peered at the clock and saw that it was eight pm. She exhaled, climbed off her bed and sauntered into the bathroom for a quick shower.

With sleep still on her mind and the lovely dream, she blindly turned the shower on and yelped when freezing cold water hit her. Stumbling back quickly, she adjusted the temperature and stood under the water as it got warmer, slowly becoming the hot but perfect water temperature. Once she was done, she stepped out of the hot shower, and she gasped loudly when the cold air in the bathroom hit her. Wrapping a towel swiftly around herself, she rushed back into her room which seemed much warmer.

She looked outside her window and noticed that the red Jetta she drove was not parked outside. She shook her head in disappointment. Her mother wasn't back with the car so she was going to have to walk or catch the bus.

"Thank God," she muttered when she realised that she still had an hour to get there. Not wanting to take any chances, especially now that public transportation was her only option, she ran to her closet and pulled out the new uniform she had to wear. It was nothing special. The uniform was a black t-shirt, with the name of the club 'Ride' written in white at the front and back, black trousers and suitable black shoes.

Throwing the uniform on her bed Maria ran to her underwear drawer and pulled out her underwear. Wiping herself with the towel, she applied some moisturizer on her body and pulled on the clothes. She brushed and styled her hair, applied light make-up and grabbed her coat. It was nearly Christmas and this time of year, it was freezing. She grabbed her bag, double checked that she had her keys, phone and purse, and walked out of her room. When she stepped into the sitting room and was greeted by silence, she realised that Sean wasn't home either. She grabbed a little pad from near the phone and wrote a quick note telling him her whereabouts. She doubted Amy would even realise that she was gone.

She stepped out the house and closed the door and walked down the street. She was very glad that Roswell wasn't a big place because five minutes later she was in town waiting for the bus. She sat on the bench and pulled her coat tighter towards her, trying to maintain her body heat.

She was surprised when she saw the bus arrive so quickly, and she jumped up and smiled. The bus stopped and she jumped on, paid the fare and took a seat by the window. She leaned her head on the window and watched the scenery go by.

Walking around the small town of Roswell, Sean finally got tired. The long walk had really helped to clear his mind. As he walked through the town he spotted the Crashdown Café and smiled. That place held a lot of memories. He narrowed his eyes slightly trying to see through the window and smiled when he found who he was looking. So he crossed the street, walked over to the front doors, pulled a door open and stepped in.

"Welcome to the Crashdown Café. My name is Liz and I'll be your waitress for this evening. Would you like a table or booth?" Liz automatically greeted not recognizing the young man before her.

"Well well, well, Parker. Haven't you grown out nicely? " Sean drawled smirking widely. "I like it." He added with a nod of his head his eyes travelling up and down her body teasingly.

Liz stared. She didn't recognize the guy but he knew her, by name. There was only one guy she knew who called her Parker and she hadn't heard that in three years.

"Sean?" she hesitantly asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Liz," Sean replied his smirk turning into a laugh when she threw her arms around him hugging him tightly.

"Oh my god. You've gotta be kidding me. When did you get out?"

"Easy, Parker. I got out this morning"

"We've missed you," Liz told him warmly.

Sean frowned slightly. "We? Not I?" he asked, feigning hurt. "That hurts."

Liz laughed and rolled her eyes. "_I_ missed you," she corrected flirtatiously batting her eyelashes.

God she loved hanging with Sean. He always seemed to know how to make things interesting. She smiled brilliantly when he threw his head back laughing heartily.

"So what will it be? Booth or table? "

"Booth – it looks more comfortable," He replied through his laughter. Liz smiled and indicated for him to follow her. Once at the booth they both sat down.

"Did you see Mrs. Deluca and Maria?" Liz asked excitedly. Sean nodded and ran a hand through his short blond hair.

"Umm, Aunt Amy was asleep so I didn't wanna disturb her, but I spoke to Maria," he replied quickly. "So how's life treating you, Parker?" he asked, quickly changing the subject. He didn't want to talk or think about his family at that moment because it would only make him angry and depressed.

"It's good," Liz replied, with a slight frown.

"Oh yeah, any boyfriends? Sean asked not so subtly.

Liz laughed, "Sean!" she cried, slightly surprised that he had asked such a personal question.

"What?" he smirked, "I had to ask. Give me some credit will ya?" Liz averted her eyes from his and laughed uncomfortably.

"Well?" Sean pried refusing to let her shirk his question.

"I am involved…semi-involved. Was involved." Liz stammered, blushing crimson at her being unable to define her relationship with Max.

Sean smiled and nodded his head, seeming to understand. Then he smirked and asked "So which is it?"

Liz looked up at him and fought to keep off her smile that was about to surface. She slowly let its presence known, as she said, "Well, that umm, we're you know, I don't know. We were semi-involved a few weeks ago but now it's more like friends. Right that's it. We're friends. Just friends." She stammered while nodding her head.

Sean looked at her and smiled. She was still the Liz parker he knew. He got comfortable and picked up the menu.

"So do you still do those Saturn rings?" he asked, wanting to spend more time with her. Anything to not go back home, or reality.

TBC

Reviews make me very happy!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer – I don't own anything**

"So, how was your first night?" A handsome tall guy asked as he got into step next to her. Maria blinked; she was speechless. The guy was gorgeous. Granted he wasn't Michael gorgeous because he lacked the broad shoulders and rough attitude, yet even though he was the complete opposite he was still gorgeous. This guy was a few inches taller than her, with jet black hair, piercing blue eyes and dimples in his cheek.

"You're the new girl right?" he asked when all she did was stare.

Maria smiled and nodded, "I'm Maria," she introduced, extending her hand for him to shake.

"Zack," he replied taking her smaller hand in his larger but yet soft one. "So, how was it?" he asked again.

"Honestly, not so well. I mean I'm used to serving people, but just getting used to where all the drinks were was the problem. I don't think I managed to impress the boss, that's for sure." Maria grimaced, pulling a face.

"Ah, don't worry about. It's no biggie. It was your first night. Trust me, Phil has seen worse," Zack answered reassuringly.

"Really?" she asked, not fully convinced.

"Definitely. How are you getting home?" he asked once he realised that they were walking down the street.

"Walking," was her simple answer. "It's too late for the buses, and my mom took my car earlier."

"You're walking? At 4 am." Zack asked incredulously, raising one eyebrow in amusement.

"Uh huh. I don't have a choice"

"Why don't you call a cab?"

"It's no biggie; it should only take fifteen to twenty minutes."

"But it's 4am."

"So?"

"You shouldn't be walking by yourself." The way he said it caused a bittersweet smile on Maria's face. Somehow that one sentence had reminded her of her late friend Alex, with his caring and selfless ways, and of Michael, with his over-protectiveness. Before she let the comparison sink in, she pushed it aside and smiled at Zack. He was looking at her curiously because he had seen the look on her face and he watched her compose herself.

"Oh, so it's all right for you to walk alone at 4 am?" she replied, teasingly putting her attention back on him.

"Yes. I'm a strong man, and I can look after myself," He smirked, and he puffed out his chest to make his point

Maria laughed; she couldn't help it, "Whatever, Zack. So, you walking me home?" she asked when she realised that he was still walking with her.

"No," he said, shaking his head.

"No?"

"Nope, I'm not walking you home."

"So what are you doing then?" she smiled knowingly.

"I'm walking beside a colleague."

"Ok, but where are you going?"

"Wherever she may take me."

Maria laughed; she liked him. She knew the reason he was walking her home was because he didn't want anything to happen to her and for some reason, she did feel safe with him. It was kind of like how she felt when she was with Alex. She smiled at him, deciding she would get to know him more as she realised she had just made a new friend.

Michael paced outside Maria's window silently. She wasn't home. It was almost 3am and she wasn't home. Where the hell was she? Her car wasn't there but he knew Amy had left with it earlier. He had tried calling her cell phone but no one had answered and that's what freaked him out the most. Maria always answered.

He had woken up Liz to ask her where Maria was but shewasn't helpful at all. He hadn't even bothered calling Max and Isabel because if Liz didn't know, then they sure as hell didn't. So there he was, alternating between pacing and sitting outside Maria Deluca's house.

He jumped slightly when the porch light came on and the front door opened. Then he stopped mid-stride to stare at the blond haired guy he had seen leave earlier.

"Can I help you?" Sean asked politely, though it was quite obvious that he was irritated.

"No," Michael replied coolly, giving him a cold stare.

"No? Dude, you've been standing outside my house for the last half of an hour; is there something you wanted?" Sean asked incredulously.

"I'm waiting for someone" Michael replied shortly.

Sean stared at him. The guy looked young but was tall and well built. Noticing his security guard uniform, he raised an eyebrow and asked harshly, "Who?"

"None of your business."

"If you weren't outside my house then I would be inclined to mind my own business, but as it is, seems I wanna know who," Sean replied smoothly.

"You don't live here. I know the person who lives here. Who are you?"

"Sean Deluca," Sean answered once he realised that he wasn't going to get an answer from the stubborn and rude guy. He smiled when he noticed the confused look on the guy's face at the mention of the name Deluca.

"I'm Maria's cousin," he explained, and he shifted the focus back to the guy in front of him, "Now who are you?"

"Maria's boyfriend," Michael answered quickly. Truth was he was so enthralled at hearing that Sean was Maria's cousin that he spoke without thinking.

"_Oh?_ Maria didn't say she had a boyfriend," Sean commented, suspicion laced in his voice.

"Yeah, well I am," Michael retaliated, realizing that he could not go back on his word.

"What your name then, Maria's boyfriend?" Sean sneered

"Michael," he stated.

"Hmm."

"Hmm, what?" Michael snapped.

"Just wondering how Maria could stay in a relationship with you."

"Whatever. Where is she?" All this talk was driving him crazy. Michael Guerin hated talk.

"Dunno," Sean shruggedseemingly indifferent "But then you're her boyfriend_ right_, so you should know."

"Whatever, man," Michael said _and _he turned his back to Sean. He smiled weakly when he heard the door shut.

'_Come on Maria, where are you,' _he was tired and he needed sleep. He worked a shift at 'The Crashdown' earlier and had just got back from his nightshift at Metachem; all he needed was sleep, but he knew he couldn't get it just yet. Knowing Maria wasn't safe was going to keep him restless.

Sighing he slumped on the ground with his head between his hands. He didn't understand. All he wanted was a few moments to speak to her. He knew he wasn't the greatest boyfriend. He knew that he put her through a lot, but he had changed and he was trying.

He just didn't get it though. One minute everything was ok, and the next minute she was breaking up with him. He just wanted answers, he wanted to understand.

Everything he was doing now was for her. Going to school, working the two jobs, staying on earth – everything.

He just wanted to make her happy and at the same time somehow invest in their future, one in which they were happy and together.

'_I just want to understand Maria, and then maybe I can fix this. Help me to understand.'_ He silently pleaded to the silent nightand of course he got no answer

TBC

Please review


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanx to dreamerlaure for betar'ing**

**Disclaimer – Nothing belongs to me.**

**Chapter 6**

An hour later, Michael was still outside of Maria's house. He had finally crossed the street to where the tree was and he slumped down on the ground, leaning on the tree in the darkened street.

Twenty minutes later when he was lightly dozing, he heard laughter. He smiled sleepily thinking of her laugh, but when he heard another more masculine laugh, he frowned. His eyes snapped open when he realised that the light and carefree laughter was not something that he was dreaming but something that he could _actually_ hear. He turned his head to the direction of the sound and felt like someone had just thrown ice-cold water in his face. Frozen in place with agonized dismay, Michael watched the laughing couple.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maria smiled at Zack. He was a great guy, and his personality reminded her so much of Alex that a part of her wanted to cry and another part wanted to jump up with joy. Walking with him had really helped her. When she had come out of the club and had checked her phone for any messages or calls, she had been overwhelmed to have found a couple of missed calls from Michael. But then Zack and his goofiness had taken her mind off of him.

She laughed as he pulled a face imitating his science teacher. She had discovered that he did not go to Roswell High but McEachern High, which was the other school in Roswell.

"Well, this is me." Maria announced when they arrived outside her house.

"Finally," Zack joked. "Now how do I go back?" he laughed sheepishly.

Maria laughed but before she could answer or give him directions, her cell phone rang. Surprised at who could be calling her so late she opened her bag searching for the ringing phone. When she finally had it in her hand, she frowned when she saw 'Michael Guerin' displayed on the screen. Biting her lip she stared at the screen for a fewseconds, letting the phone ring and then she finally pressed disconnect.

"Are you ok?" Zack asked, his worried voice pulling her out of her thoughts. Maria nodded and put the cell phone back in her bag. Noticing the change of mood, Zack smiled reassuringly, touched her arm and said good night.

"Good night Zack" Maria replied. The cheeriness that was in her voice five minutes before, gone. She turned around and walked up the steps, pulled out her keys and let herself in. Before closing the door she turned around and smiled at Zack, not once noticing the shadow of a man sitting on the ground leaning against the tree.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Michael watched them from where he sat. He watched her laugh happily, throwing her head back. He watched her smile encouragingly while the guy she was with spoke. He watched the small touches they exchanged, and with every smile, laugh or touch he felt his heart crack.

"She was on a date," he whispered brokenly to himself.

From where he was sitting he saw her face clearly, and he could see the light make-up she had on and the carefree happiness that he hadn't seen in so long. The make-up had surprised him. Even though it was light make-up, Michael still noticed. He knew her face as well as he knew his own.

He tried to move his eyes away from the happy scene but it was hard to. They stayed glued onto the girl that had officially broken his heart.

He took out his cell phone and pressed redial. Her phone rang loudly in the silence of the night, interrupting their laughter. He watched as she frowned when she saw his number, and he silently begged for her to answer.

'_If she answers, there's hope.'_

But when she disconnected his call and put her phone back into her bag, Michael dejectedly let his arm drop onto his thigh. Feeling disappointed, empty and foolish, Michael watched her turn and smile at the guy before closing the door.

Unable to move he stared at her closed door.

'_I guess we're really over'._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sean stood near the kitchen window with a frown marring his face. He could just about make out the shadowy form of Michael slumped against a tree looking forlorn as he watched Maria with a guy Sean did not recognize. He couldn't really make out Michael's facial features, but the desolate way his body slouched was enough for _anyone_ to see that he was truly unhappy.

When he heard the jingle of keys he rushed into the living roomand slumped onto the couch with the remote control in his hand, seemingly indifferent as he channel surfed.

"Sean?" Maria hesitantly called when she saw him on the couch.

"Hey. How was work?" he asked, smiling sympathetically.

"Not bad considering it was my first time. Why are you still awake?"

"Couldn't sleep." He shrugged.

"Mom not back yet?" she asked quietly, but she regretted it once the words left her mouth.

"No," he replied shortly.

"_Oh, _ok. Well I'm going to bed, I have school tomorrow. Goodnight Sean."

Sean watched her turn and walk towards her room. She reached her door just when he asked, "Who's Michael?"

He frowned when he saw her tense and turn to face him slowly.

She narrowed her eyes" How do you know Michael?" she asked suspiciously.

"I don't" Sean shrugged and turned his attention back to the tv screen. _'Shit, I shouldn't have said anything.'_

"Sean," Maria said her voice anything but soft and sweet.

"He was here earlier, looking for you."

"And?"

"And what?"

"What else?" Maria asked exasperatedly.

"Nothing. He asked where you were and I told him I didn't know"

"Oh, ok. Good." She nodded then turned back to enter her room.

"So who is he then?" Sean asked again.

"Just someone from school… He's no one."

With that said she quickly walked into her room and closed the door. Once inside, Maria leaned against the door, her heart hammering in her chest.

"I wish he were no one" she whispered gravely to the dark room.

TBC


End file.
